


like a little bitch

by LRaien



Category: Impulse (Comics)
Genre: Clones, Incest Kink, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Только с ним Барт может забыть и про свои тормоза тоже, выпускать эмоции, не думая о последствиях.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Thaddeus Thawne
Kudos: 2





	like a little bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Не ставлю ООС, потому что Барт может прийти в ярость и выпустить наружу зверя, в комиксах мы это видели, спасибо.

— Только я знаю, какой ты на самом деле, — широко ухмыляется Тэд, и Барт тянет его к себе, давя на затылок и затыкая поцелуем.  
Бесстыдно постанывающий ему в рот Тэд намного приятнее, чем когда болтает гадости. Провоцирует и знает это. Мерзкий испорченный мальчишка, у которого полностью отсутствуют тормоза.  
Только с ним Барт может забыть и про свои тормоза тоже, выпускать эмоции, не думая о последствиях. Кусать так сильно, как хочется, сжимая зубами мягкую — как у него самого — кожу до кровоподтёков. Сжимать плечи, вдавливать в кровать, вбиваясь в царапающегося Тэда, слушать, как тот задыхается от возбуждения, стонет отрывисто и просит ускориться — умоляет, матерится, называет сучкой то Барта, то себя.  
Тэд ехидно скалится, натягивая костюм: чёрно-зелёная ткань скрывает фиолетово-багровые следы укусов. У Барта тоже есть следы: засосы на шее, царапины на спине и ссадина на щеке — потому что Тэд всегда остаётся злобным мелким ублюдком.  
Барт не старше него, но ощущает себя взрослее: на нём ответственность, команда, он должен оправдывать своё звание. Быть героем.  
Рядом с Тэдом он может быть собой.

Разгорячённый после секса, Тэд прижимается к Барту, льнёт, как домашний котёнок. Наедине с ним Барт не боится — Инерция может подраться, но вряд ли станет убивать. Нет, ему нужно шоу. Ему нужно обставить победу так, чтобы все вокруг осознали, кто лучший.  
Поэтому Барт обнимает Тэда за плечи, зарывается носом в светлые волосы — единственное отличие клона — и засыпает.  
Утром он просыпается в одиночестве, еды в доме нет, окна разбиты и все вещи в беспорядке — Тэд копался в них, выискивая информацию, да и просто намереваясь позлить. Барт не злится — нет смысла. Он знает, как заканчиваются их с Тэдом встречи.  
Пустотой и разбитым стеклом.  
Ауч.  
Барт держит свою тёмную сторону под контролем, но иногда внутренних демонов надо выпускать — и нет для этого лучшей цели, чем тот, кто никогда не скрывает своей тьмы.


End file.
